Certain types of electronic devices, especially mobile or handheld devices such as mobile or smart telephones and notebook or netbook computers, have relatively small displays due to the relatively small sizes of the devices themselves. Consequently, not much information can be presented within such a small display area concurrently. There are different designs that help organize and display multiple information items within a relatively small display area. For example, a large set of information items may be divided into multiple subsets, each containing a small number of information items. Each subset of information items is displayed on a different screen, and a user may page through multiple screens to review multiple subsets of information items.